Torillia Kate Louise Tamie Evans Korks Mikhail
Torillia D' Blofia Kate Louise Tamie Evans Korks Mikhail (Japanese name is Taijiri De Blanca Kate Elouiechi Tangiri Endou Kosonaki Mosani)' '''is one of the former midfielders of the Inazume Girls Football Club and she also transferred into London's team during the FFI. 'Background' Torillia belongs to the Evans' family. She was adopted by Mamoru Endou's godparents.'' She never met her real parents and has a dead brother who watches over her as a ghost form. She loves playing soccer ever since she was brought to her cousin Endou Mamoru (dub-Mark Evans). She was first in America where she met Domon (dub-Bobby), Aki(dub-Sylvia), and Ichinose (dub-Eric). They used to play soccer but Torillia thinks it was just dangerous especially after Ichinose's fake death. It affected her a lot too. She was then forced to transfer to Okinawa which was her step mother's idea. She met Tsunami (dub-Hurley) and afterwards she learned how to surf, she was forced to go to Tokyo for visiting her cousin. That was the time she started loving soccer. Afterwards, she was sent to Hokkaido to study in a school for girls, apparently, her bestfriend, Ayame Michiyo Rokasasu, was there to help her escape and get back to Tokyo. She became Raimon Eleven's manager for quite sometime then was transferred to Inazuma Girls Football Club. After a few weeks, she transferred into London's team during the FFI (Football Frontier Internationals). 'Appearance' Torillia looks nothing like her cousin or her brother. Her hair is light purple with curls at the end and her hair tied into a golden ribbon with a ruby at the middle. She has twinkling blue eyes and a pale skin. She wears a oendant given by her brother and her ussual clothes includes a pink and purple sleeveless shirt that does not reach below her belly button with a yellow necktie and a pink skirt with glittering stars and a belt with glitters. She wears white knee-length socks and pink glittery sneakers. But sometimes, Torillia does a lot of things on her appearance that never gave her an exact look. 'Personality' Torillia has always been the gothic and friendly type. She's sometimes an emo but never shows it. She may sometimes be crazy and weird and she likes new adventures and mysteries. She has never been a shy girl. She was the affectionate type and would never hold a grudge against anyone but sometimes, whenever in a bad mood she would act mean and sarcastic but a warm heart remains on her. She's very friendly and likes to meet new friends and takes them to an adventure which sometimes are a bit imposible. 'Quotes' ~I will even sail a ship, just to find friendship! ~Little come then goes by, a big blow and they'll all fly! ~You get one touch so make it count! ~Never miss a once-in-a-lifetime oppurtunity, for allt hese things can make us happy! ~Doesn't matter where we are, we'll always be friends! ~You have to make the right desicion to complete all your missions! 'Hissatsus' Rainbow Blast (FW) Reverse Rainbow (FW) Golem Hand (GK) Earth Wall (DF) Illusion Shot (FW/MF) Angel's Melody (GK) Golem Hammer (GK) Demon's Eye (FW) Lever Blast (DF) Aqua Vortex (DF/FW) 'Trivia' -For the meantime, she is the character with the longest name. -Her name means Guardian Mary. -This character has 4 real fathers (what?) and 1 real mom. -She is one of the soccer players in the Inazuma Hearts and Inazuma Hearts GO universe to play four soccer possitions. Category:Inazuma Girls FC members Category:Goalkeeper Category:Midfielder Category:Defender Category:Forward Category:Girls